Love and War
by czarina
Summary: Serena is inocent and Darien is a rake are about to face the hell of war. Can their unknown love protect them?
1. Chapter 1

This is the first fanfic that I have written so please be patient with me if you don't like how my story is coming along. Please send me any  
  
comments or flames to princesssnappy@yahoo.com. Thanx.  
  
The characters in this story are not mine but the storyline is. This is an alternate universe story with that characters from Sailor Moon. This is a romance.  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Title: Love and War  
  
Chapter:1  
  
  
  
1860  
  
  
  
"Serena Montgomery! Come down here now! What are you  
  
doing up there? All I asked you is to get me a pair of sissors and where are they?" screamed Elizabeth Montgomery, serena's mother.  
  
"Um there in the ummumm toilet. I accidently dropped them. I  
  
didn't mean it honest," replied Serena.  
  
"HAHAHAHA! Leave it to Serena to do the unthinkable.  
  
She's the only person that I know of that would be able to drop a pair  
  
of sizzors into the toilet. God Serena did you drop your brain into that toilet also. HAHAH," laughed Darien Shields.  
  
"Darien, watch it," said Drake Shields sternly.  
  
"What a disgrace. You must excuse my daughter. She is a bit  
  
clumsy today," replied Mrs. Montgomery her face hot with shame.  
  
"Of course even Darien has his days," replied Aliza Shields  
  
kindly.  
  
The Montgomery's and the Shields had met for a brunch  
  
earlier that day and now they were at the grand estate of the  
  
Montgomery's, Rosemary Court.  
  
"What a lovely day why don't we all go for a nice dinner as  
  
well. This time we're paying," said Mr. Shields lighting the mood.  
  
Mrs. Montgomery agreed immediatley, but Serena grumbled her reply.  
  
They went to dinner and the parents had a glorious time while Serena  
  
and Darien were going through hell.  
  
  
  
1864  
  
  
  
"Serena darling your father is waiting. Do hurry up or we shall  
  
be late for the Opera," cried Mrs. Montgomery up the stairs.  
  
Serena grabbed her fan and and coat and rushed down stairs.  
  
She kissed her mother on the cheek when she saw her.  
  
"Serena please straighten up your attire. It's not proper for a  
  
lady to go out into public like that. Darling please put some powder on  
  
your face you look like an Indian," said Serena's mother.  
  
Serena was wearing a dark blue gown with matching coat ,  
  
bag, and fan. Her hair was piled on top of her head and her neck was  
  
adorned with a pure diamond necklace. On her feet were delicate  
  
sequenced slippers. After she applied her make up to perfection she  
  
stepped out into the night. There was a carriage waiting for her outside already and she was helped in by one of the footmen. Her father,  
  
Charles Montgomery greeted her with a smile.  
  
"Father, what play are we going to see? I'm just dying of  
  
suspense I must know now O please tell me," asked Serena.  
  
"We're going to go see the phantom of the opera. They say  
  
that it's a spetacular show. I hope you won't be dissappointed," replied Mr. Montgomery.  
  
When they arrived they were shown into their box only to  
  
discover that they were so lucky as to be sharing the box with the Shields.  
  
"What a darling dress Serena. Don't you think so Darien?"  
  
asked Mrs. Shields slyly.  
  
"Yes, mother I think it's lovely it brings out her complection,"  
  
replied Darien indifferently as he lightly placed a butterfly kiss on  
  
Serena's gloved hand. Serena turned slightly pink for a second and then  
  
she turned so Darien would not see it. She's always had a crush on him  
  
ever since she was 13 which was 4 years ago. He was 21 now and he  
  
looked even more masculan and sexy. Her seat was placed next to that  
  
of Darien's.  
  
  
  
"Think of me  
  
think of me fondly  
  
when we say goodbye  
  
remember me,  
  
once in a while please promise me  
  
you'll try..."  
  
  
  
Darien's had found Serena's and Serena's senses went wild.  
  
She tried to remove her hand, but she discovered that Darien had it in  
  
too firm a grip for her to remove it easily, so she slipped her hand out of the glove still clutched in Darien's hand. She thought she heard a chuckle when she did this. Her cheeks were once more pink and she bit  
  
her lower lip gentley.  
  
  
  
"sing for me sing for me"  
  
  
  
This time it was Serena's ungloved hand that he captured.  
  
Instead of just holding it Darien carresed it. It felt like her hand were on fire with every brush he made. It was like that the whole time until intermission when Serena got up abruptly and was able to surprise  
  
Darien into to letting go of her hand.  
  
The problem came when the parents wanted to go out and take  
  
a breath of air insisting that their children stay and wait for them. There was a devilish grin on Dariens face. Serena turned abruptly only to be encircled in his arms. Her face flamed up for the 5th time that night.  
  
  
  
So ho was that? I know that I only told the story in Serena's  
  
point of view but in the next chapter there will be a lot of Darien's point of view. If you haven't noticed yet this is going to be a Darien  
  
Serena story. Send me feedback. Love yas. 


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back…Thank You for sending in feedback and writing reviews. I own none of these characters and I don't know who does. Now without further ado on with the story  
  
Title: Love and War  
  
Author: Princesssnappy  
  
Rate: Pg-13  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Chapter 2a  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Serena placed her hand on Darien's chest to keep some distance between them. Instead her hand was crushed between their bodies. Darien's eyes were dark and there was a wicked look about him. His eyes went to her lips and the distance between them diminished little by little until finally their lips met. His lips claimed hers at first violently telling her who was in control and then it became passionate and coaxing. Her lips opened invitingly and Darien's tongue bambarded the inside of mouth. Their tongues did an erotic dance. Darien broke away first. He knew that if they went any further he wouldn't be in control of his body. Already he felt his pants fit too tight. Serena felt her head reeling. Their kiss had been intoxicating and never had she been kissed so throughly. She looked at Darien and their eyes met. His were of indifference and hers of anger.  
  
"How dare you mollest me," yelled Serena. Darien felt anger boil threw his veins. He knew she had kissed him back and she had wanted more. He had heard that disappointed sigh after they had broken apart. Now she wanted him to believe that it was all his doing.  
  
" Do not play games Serena. We both knew that you kiss me back. Now if you'll excuse me I have a business affair I must see to. Good Night Serena. Sleep well."  
  
Serena stared after him. She felt faint and she never fainted. Taking a seat Serena looked down the balcony. Most of the audience had been assembled. They were ready to begin the second half of the Phantom of the Opera. Serena felt her cheeks with her hands. They burned. She had made a fool of herself. How could she let Darien manipulate her like that. She wasn't some promisquiless actress.  
  
Right then and there Serena made a promise to herself. The next time they met there was going to be hell to pay, but before she could elaborate on her thoughts her parents walked in. Calmly Serena informed them that Darien had some important business to attend to and had to leave early. In her mind she was screaming at them. How could they leave her with that lecherous swine. The rest of the play went in a blur for Serena. Her thoughts lay on the punishments that she would lay on Darien. Two could play at this game and she couldn't wait to begin.  
  
Remember to write a review  
  
The next chapter will be out soon. Somewhere between this week and next week. Sorry this chapter was so short. Visit me at Circle of Love: www.circleoflove.cjb.net  
  
Send feedback to princesssnappy@yahoo.com 


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Readers:  
  
I'm so sorry that I took so long to right this Chapter, but I've been very busy lately with essays and homework. This has not been a vacation at all for me. My teachers had packed me with homework. Well I hope you enjoy the fic. Remember to right a Review.  
  
1 I do not own the characters in this story so  
  
do not sue me. I don't know who owns them.  
  
Title: Love and War  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Chapter: 3  
  
It had been a year since Serena had gone to the opera with Darien. She had heard that Darien had gone to the English Country side to look after his estates. Of course she didn't miss him, but she was curious as to how his estates looked and what he did there that occupied so much of his time. She was determined to find out that is, if she could find the time to visit the countryside. The London season had begun and dresses were brought for her and the evenings were spent at Opera's and dances. Each after-noon suitors by the dozen came to call on her. She was one of the favorites in the ton.  
  
Serena sat in front of the mirror and admired her reflection. Every hair was in place and she was ready for Diamond's visit. Diamond was a duke from Paris. He was the talk of the ton now that Edymond, or rather Darien, was off in the country. Diamond was paying court to her. She smiled. Diamond was handsome and smart. He was confident and kind, most of the time. She adored him as a friend, but she hoped her feelings for Diamond would soon grow to love and affection. Darien on the other hand she loathed. He was pig-headed and dumb. He was egotistical and way too confident, so why she wanted to visit him was beyond her.  
  
The doorbell rang at exactly noon. Serenity waited in her room until a maid announced Diamond's arrival. The number one rule in playing for keeps of man's heart is to not make them think that you're too anxious to see them. There was a knock on Serena's door.  
  
"Come in," called Serena. The door opened and Darien stepped in with the maid twittering behind him. He then shut the door in the maid's face. Serena stared agape. His rudeness still astounded her at times.  
  
"Hello Serena…When did you start to wait for the maids to announce your visitors? From what I remember you opened the doors yourself," said Darien while he made himself comfortable on her bed. Glaring at Darien from the mirror Serena calmly said,  
  
"I've grown up and I've learned to be more lady-like. From what I remember you always complained about my wild child antics. Well I'm totally composed." She gave him a superior glance from the mirror and started to apply some lip rouge. Darien stared at her. Serena's patience running out she turned around and faced him and ordered  
  
"Would you kindly get off my bed and out of my bedroom and I would be happy to attend you outside in the yard. Whatever are you staring at me for?"  
  
"You've grown cold and spoiled, Serena, and no I will not move from your bed. It's quite comfortable here," replied Darien indifferently. Serena face flushed with anger. Standing up she went to the bed and grabbed his hand to drag him up and push him out the door. Instead she was pulled down on top of Darien and with a flip Serena ended on the bottom with Darien's face inches from hers.  
  
"Your attitude needs a little change Serena. You haven't grown up you act even younger than before, but I have to say I change my mind about the coldness. Cuz you seem to be burning," Darien said the last sentence in a whisper. Before Serena could reply Darien kissed her. It was a kiss of dominance with Serena submitting almost immediately to Darien's assault. The kiss soon turned into passion. There was a knock on the door and Darien jumped off of Serena. Serena's cheeks were flushed and her hair was disheveled. Finding her voice again Serena called out  
  
"I'll be there in a minuet."  
  
"Miss, his Lordship is here to see you," replied the maid. Serena turned to Darien.  
  
"Stay here and don't you dare move from this room. If anyone finds out that you've been in my bedroom for the past 30 minuets then I'll surely be compromised. If you don't want to end up being married to me for the rest of your life you have better stay put." Darien chuckled.  
  
"Why wouldn't I want to marry the adorable meatball head?(sarcastic) Don't worry Sere I be right here when you get back."  
  
"Wait I have a better idea. I'll get a rope and you can climb out of my window." Darien stared at her.  
  
"You want to kill me meatball head?"  
  
"Non, I want to get rid of you and have no one see you leaving." There was another knock on the door.  
  
"Serenity, how long are you going to take," asked Diamond. Serena panicked. She grabbed Darien and shoved him under the bed.  
  
"I'll be right out. I fell asleep while knitting…." One of Darien's hands slid up Serena's legs. She kicked it "a corset, I mean dress," Darien chuckled. Serena purposely stepped on Darien's hand. He yelped out in pain.  
  
"Are alright Serena?"  
  
"Yes I'm fine I just stepped on a needle that I was using."  
  
"I thought you were knitting not sewing."  
  
"Diamond darling I was doing both. You can't have one without the other." Quickly fixing up her hair and reapplying her make-up which got smudged in the kissing. Rechecking her bedroom to see if anything was out of place and if Darien could be seen she opened the door. She was greeted by a bouquet of yellow dandelions. Serena accepted them gratefully and called for the maid to put into some water.  
  
"Your bedroom matches you," said Diamond after sneaking a peak. Serenities bedroom was light pink. She had a princess bed and a balcony. There was a mahogany table off to one side and a slide on the other for changing. There was a feeling of warmth and beauty that radiated from her room.  
  
Serena smiled and gave one more glance at the bed. She was delighted that no part of Darien could be seen. Closing the door and then griping the crook of Diamond's arm she propelled him down the stairs. After some tea and cookies Diamond escorted Serenity to the park in his topless carriage. As the carriage trotted down the lane of the park Diamond and Serenity were greeted on both sides by the members of the ton. They chatted and talked to everyone. Serena smiled with pride on snatching the prize of the season. She had caught many jealous stares in her direction, but she didn't care. She had Diamond and without a doubt she would be on tomorrows society newspaper. Her mother was going to be so proud. There ride through the park ended around dusk. Instead of bringing her home Diamond brought her to his townhouse for dinner. Serena knew she had to get out of there.  
  
"Diamond darling I'm sure my cook has prepared dinner for me already. Maybe we should schedule our dining at your estate on another date. We lack a chaperone for today. It's best if you brought me home tonight." At first Serena saw a wild crazy look in Diamond that frightened her. It was as if he didn't intend to bring her home at all that night. That look was wiped from his face almost immediately, but it had scared Serena and she knew that on the next outing it would be best if she had a chaperone.  
  
"As you wish Serena," was Diamond's only reply. Turning the carriage around Diamond headed for Rosemary Court. As the carriage arrived at the door. Diamond stole a kiss from Serenity. Serena felt none of the lust and passion she felt in Darien's kisses, but she blamed that solely on the fact that Darien kissed longer. Thinking of Darien, Serena realized that she had left him under her bed for the whole day. Serena ran out of the carriage. Without even a greeting to her parents Serena ran to her room and closed the door behind her. The room was pitch black, but Serena knew that she wasn't alone. As she walked a few steps into the dark room she felt someone breathing on her neck and a whisper was heard.  
  
"Welcome back Serena. You kept me waiting long enough."  
  
  
  
Remember to submit a review..Thanx  
  
Visit me at www.circleoflove.cjb.net  
  
E-mail me at princesssnappy@yahoo.com 


	4. Chapter 4: Forgotten Memory

Title: Love and War  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Chapter: 4  
  
"I totally forgot about you.Diamond was just wonderful and being with him made me totally forget about you. So sorry Darien."  
  
"Why do I feel that you're not sorry at all. It was an extremely fast outing. Are you sure that you've forgotten about me. Don't you remember this?" Without another word. He kissed her soundly.  
  
Serena was breathless by the end of the kiss while Darien looked cool and aloof.  
  
"I don't remember you doing that. It mustn't have been very unforgettable," said Serena breathlessly. Darien chuckled.  
  
"Well we'll just have to make this kiss a little more memorable than the last."  
  
"No. That's okay. I'm sure I'll remember this." Before Serena could finish her sentence. Darien's mouth was on her throat and her words died out. Her hands pulled him to her and they kissed again.  
  
Suddenly Serena jurked back.  
  
"No Darien. This isn't right. We can't be doing this. I would like you to leave my room. now. You'll ruin everything for me. I'm going to marry Diamond. He's wonderful and kind. Scary sometimes but he's the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. Don't do this to me."  
  
"What am I doing Serena. If you wanted it then it is right. Diamond never needs to know. Anyways it was just a kiss. You're such a little girl don't you understand I do that to all the pretty young girls that I've met. You're nothing special."  
  
With that Darien strode out the door.  
  
"Don't you dare turn your back on me Darien Shields! You're not going to get the last say this time." With that Serena flung herself on Darien and kissed him infront of her housemaid. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some business affair to attend to. Good afternoon Darien. have a good day." Serena said mimicking what Darien himself had said the first time they had kissed.  
  
What did you think? Remember to Review and if you like my stories than place me in your favorite lists. Thanx {^_^} 


End file.
